


Buy me food

by eotteonsaram



Series: Plants and photos (adventures of Min Yoongi) [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eotteonsaram/pseuds/eotteonsaram
Summary: -“Seoul is a city with a population of around 10 million people, and we just ‘happen’ to bump into each other, after almost 10 years?”-“I guess it’s fate…?” Yoongi replied in a dramatic, soap opera style-“Sounds more like a plot of a really bad fanfiction to me”





	1. 3 weddings and 0 funerals (so far)

**Author's Note:**

> Made as sort of a birthday present for one of my favorite artists (@dnsnrvlucide) (check out the store with the fanart here: http://www.redbubble.com/people/dnsnrvlucide ).
> 
> Maybe loosely a sequel of another one of my fics (I accidentally set your plant on fire), because I was out of ideas.  
> Also I haven't proof-read properly, so there might be some mistakes regarding the spelling or missing words in general (that's what happens when you stay up to write/proof-read I guess, sorry). All the mistakes I find will be corrected in time.  
> Maybe there will be a bonus chapter in Ikea, because maybe they'll need to buy a new sofa, I don't know.
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY.

Yoongi walked out of the building, hiding in his fluffy coat. It was 6.30 pm and he had officially been stuck in the office, editing the wedding photos for the past 12 hours. He was never an early bird, but since his car died last Tuesday and he couldn’t find a cab, he decided to walk those few blocks from the venue of the wedding, and crash in the office. It was Sunday, and no-one would find him sleeping on the couch in the break room, anyway. And even if they did – his assistant, and the only employee of his small photo studio, had seen him in worse states than drooling on the sofa.  
He found some old hoodie in the dresser in the back, and tucked himself in on the sofa. It wasn’t the most comfortable position – the leather sofa was cold and slippery and the pillow was way too small for his head, but it would (have to) do for the night. He closed his eye, ready to get some well-deserved rest, except after hour of tossing and turning, Yoongi was too agitated with the god-damn leather sofa sticking to his bare legs and the huge hoodie getting in the way and the small fucking pillow that smelled like cigarettes and cats, to even consider sleeping. So there he was, at 5 am, the fucking crack of dawn, staring at the ceiling.

This was very unlike him – Yoongi was usually asleep before his head hit the pillow. Albeit, he went to sleep at really unusual times, or stay awake for 25+ hours, living off of coffee and anxiety, but no matter what his mental state was he could always sleep if he decided to. Maybe, Yoongi rubbed his eyes, untangling his legs from the blanket, maybe he could just use this time to edit the photos, prepare them for printing and when he gets tired he can just go to bed. Hoseok would be happy to get the photo-book before his honey moon, anyway, and Yoongi promised he’d deliver the best book Hoseok had ever seen (and he’s seen a lot, he’d been planning the god damn wedding for almost two years).

And so Yoongi sat down on his fancy desk chair, (that he bought from the money he got off the first wedding shoot he was actually paid to do), and started working. In all honesty, wedding photography was still quite new for him – he never got the official education, but he had been doing photography as a hobby for a long while – before Hoseok even moved in with him. Namjoon and Hoseok were the ones that pushed him into professional photography the most, Namjoon even going so far to partner up with him to raise the money to open the business. The first year was the toughest – Yoongi’s only jobs being passport and ID photos. By the time Namjoon came in with a request for one, as he was moving off to Sweden to be with his then girlfriend, Yoongi could do a passport photo with his eyes closed and his wrists tied.

Things slowly started heating up from that moment – Hoseok had just moved out of the shared apartment after almost 10 years, to move in with his girlfriend (and soon to be fiancée). He had left Yoongi with most of the plants he’d bought that year he burned that small cactus (that had survived Hoseok’s abuse and had grown into a fist sized prickly monstrosity), and Yoongi would have been angry about it, except the apartment did look fresher with some life in it.

Jimin came back from his military service, bringing news that Jungkook, the kid who used to live next door years back, was doing well in the U.S., sweeping awards for his ingenious architectural design left and right. Yoongi took him and Seokjin for a meal, celebrating the younger’s return. They reminisced the time all seven of them would hang out in Seokjin’s kitchen, eating seaweed soup, and decided they should hang out more. A few days later Seokjin called, inviting Yoongi to a house party and instructing him to bring a camera. Turns out, he was planning to propose.

Namjoon visited for a few weeks, his fiancée sporting a baby bump, announcing not one but two heirs of the “God of destruction” title – they celebrated with a romantic photoshoot in the local park, where the cherries just started to blossom. The visit was sweet, and Namjoon only managed to break Jimin’s phone (and sunglasses, as he later confessed).

In the late summer Taehyung, who miraculously became a trot singer abandoning his saxophone dreams, marched in Yoongi’s shabby studio with his manager, demanding a photo shoot. It took some persuading (both on Yoongi’s and managers side), but when the shoot was done Yoongi was hired for Taehyung’s album jacket which led to more photo shoots.

The business grew and Yoongi could finally afford an assistant. The assistant turned out to be Jimin’s boyfriend, who was coincidentally also a former employee of a popular news portal, who knew loads about photography. Yoongi wasn’t sure exactly when the two started dating, but he didn’t really care – Jimin was finally happy and out of all the disastrous relationships, and that was all that matters.

The business was doing well, Yoongi’s studio now lived off of passport, glamor and couples photos and photo shoots (Yoongi did mostly because Taehyung brought in customers). The real boost, though, came a year later, after Seokjin’s wedding. By the number of couples that hired him after that, he was sure Seokjin spent a great amount of time going around with the photobook and shoving it into everybody’s face. Yoongi wasn’t as proud of the work, but it didn’t seem to matter. His schedule was becoming more and more busy, most weekends spent diligently clicking away on a camera or a computer.

He barely made time for a trip to Sweden, where he took the official wedding photographer for Namjoon and his family (from the actual photographer), which meant more editing and less going on a date with the cute stewardess he met on the way back.

In all honesty, Yoongi was getting a little lonely. Not just romantically lonely, even though he hadn’t been on a date for at least 4 years, but just lonely in general. He thought of himself as being pretty successful – at least business-wise. He had great friends and a good family relationship and he loved being surrounded by all of them. Still, more often than not he’d find himself eating some cheap instant cup noodles or microwaved leftovers of whatever he ordered for dinner yesterday, on his couch, alone. His only companion being a camera and a laptop, and whatever photo-editing program he decided to torture himself with that evening. It was getting tiresome, pouring his own soju on a Friday evening and watching reruns of Sopranos.

The final nail in the coffin was Hoseok’s wedding last night, where he was the only one who arrived at and left the venue alone – even Taehyung, whose schedule was a mess, was dating. The 12 hour photo editing session Yoongi just had didn’t really help, when all the photos were a subtle reminder that he was the only one out of his friends group who still lived alone with 20 plants and a dog.

So when he left his office at 6.30 pm, huddled in his coat, he felt shitty at best. It had just started snowing and it was cold outside, but the office was stuffy and Yoongi felt a little dizzy from hunger (and probably from being hunched in the same position for the past 10+ hours), so he decided a walk to the nearby restaurant would do him some good.

The restaurant was not nearly as full as Yoongi expected it to be. He stood at the entrance for a moment, scanning the area for a secluded seat, when a young, equally well dressed young man walked over to him, with a huge grin. They were both dressed in black suit pants, Yoongi noticed, which was slightly ridiculous for a restaurant that sold fish and chips, and big American hamburgers. The younger man was visibly nervous, but the big smile on his face radiated nothing but happiness. Yoongi looked at the man, slightly confused as to what his intentions were.

-“Hi,” the man spoke, offering Yoongi his hand “how are you?”  
Yoongi politely shook his hand, digging through his memory of all the people he worked with – the man seemed vaguely familiar, even though Yoongi couldn’t quite pin it.

-“I was beginning to worry you wouldn’t show up” the man continued “heh, and the waitress even gave me a free drink out of pity.” Yoongi smiled, scratching behind his head. Internally, he was raking his memory again – did he have a meeting set up for today that he simply forgot about?! It wouldn’t be the first time that happened, after all…

So he decided to play it safe, and stall until he knew what this was about.

-“I’m sorry,” Yoongi shrugged with an apologetic smile “the traffic was awful, with the snow and all.”  
-“Oh, it’s okay.” the man’s smile widened further, as he walked Yoongi over to a booth near the window “I guess you don’t have my number, this being a blind date and all.”

Yoongi all but choked on his own spit – a blind date?! Was he being set up? By whom?! Who’d even know he was going to be at the office on a Sunday? No, he tried to compose his thoughts, the man was surely mistaken.

-“Your name is Joon Hyeong, right? Are you hungry? I was thinking about getting some smoked pork and baked potatoes, that’s my favorite food, but they only have servings for two so I wanted to ask if you’re interested. Unless you’re a vegetarian?”

Yoongi looked at the man, sweating slightly. He had to say something – this wasn’t his date. The guy was cute and all – his eyes scrunched up a bit when he smiled and his cheeks looked soft, he kind of looked like a bunny – but he couldn’t exactly just high jack this date. What happens when he finds…? Or worse, what if the real date shows up?!

-“Oh my god, you’re a vegetarian, I’m so sorry if I offended you I didn’t mea-“  
-“Smoked pork is fine, really!” Yoongi finally spoke. The man was obviously being stood up and Yoongi really needed company. In all honesty, the dashing smile and neatly styled hair were more than appealing to him and the strange familiarity made him feel that much more pleasant to be around and – maybe, just maybe, Yoongi also kind of liked the guy.

-“I’m sorry, I’ve just had a long day and I’m really hungry so I zoned out a bit” he shrugged “Also, I’m not a vegetarian – I like the idea, but I also cannot live without pork belly”

The man visibly deflated, a slight blush staining his cheeks. Yoongi called the waiter, ordering the food and some Chilean red wine. As long as he was there, might as well treat this as a proper date.


	2. Janice

-”Sorry, no matter how many times I do this, I always get nervous” the man licked his lips, awkwardly staring at the table  
-”So you go on blind dates a lot?” Yoongi crooked his head  
-”Yes… well I mean no, not here anyway.” the man shook his head, after a pause.  
-”What does that mean?”  
-”Well I used to live in the US for almost 8 years and friends used to set me up a lot… they said I look absolutely mortified around people I liked and they loved to see me sweat.”  
-”So you’re a blind dating veteran with a phobia of people, eh?” Yoongi scoffed  
-”Well...not to brag but I’ve seen a lot of things.” The man laughed, his shoulders shaking slightly  
Yoongi raised an eyebrow -”That sounds like a story I’d like to hear”

-”Well… this one time, really early on during my stay in US too… well okay, let me start from the beginning.” the man said, reaching for Yoongi’s wine glass. Yoongi was somewhat surprised by the sudden baldness of the man, who couldn’t quite look him in the eye a minute ago, but he let it slide. When both glasses were filled, he continued.  
-”So I work as an architect, which is an irony because I absolutely hate math,” Yoongi felt the puzzle pieces falling together in his head. An architect, he said. The man continued speaking, not really noticing Yoongi’s distraction. -“and to make matters worse, I also wasn’t really good with languages. So naturally I moved to America the first chance I got.” the man giggled. He was so handsome now, Yoongi thought.

-”Anyway, I had just been employed by this big company as an intern. They were just hired by some big bank for a project and I had the luck to be chosen as the part of the team working on that project. Granted, I did only bring coffee and lunch and just look at the seniors work most of the time,” he continued, sipping on his wine. His smile was really bright, Yoongi noticed. Even brighter than he remembered.

-”but it was still a really good experience to have. Honestly, they would have let me do more, probably, if my English wasn’t so bad. Which brings us to the main antagonist of this story.” the man took a dramatic pause.

Yoongi remembered being surprised by his humor, back when they first met and he was just an awkward quiet kid. Yoongi didn’t quite notice him at first, because his entire presence was overshadowed by his loud (and eccentric) roommate, Taehyung, at least for the first few hours, until the two teamed up to poke fun at the third roommate, Jimin.

The man continued, his voice lower and tenser, as if he was telling a spooky story around the campfire. Yoongi couldn’t help but to laugh -”Her name was Janice and she was an English teacher. She was actually the cousin of one of my coworkers and in all honesty, she probably was a really nice lady.”  
-” ‘Probably was a nice lady’?” Yoongi smirked, eying the younger man “Oh this sounds promising!”  
-”No but bare that in mind, okay, I don’t wanna say she’s an awful person or anything.”  
-”Sure, sure” Yoongi nodded “please continue.”  
-”Well okay so… my team was actually full of people who were either married or dating. I was the only single person… and we had this corporate dinner thing, and I was the only one who was going to come alone and for some reason that was a huge deal, so they decided to find me a date. They wanted me to take her out first, as that’s some kind of protocol I guess? But anyway, it was supposed to be purely friendly and she agreed to help me with my English and stuff...but then”

The man was fully invested in the story, waving his hands around and laughing every now and then. Yoongi remembered he used to do the same thing years before and wondered how he hadn’t recognized him sooner. His hair was lighter and neater than before, he’d grown taller and more muscular, but he was still a goofy wide-eyed kid at heart.

-”...but then well… I took her out for a lunch and it was immensely awkward but she seemed okay, and we had fun at the corporate party and all, and before I knew it she told everyone we were dating, which should have been a red flag all on its own. But I figured, what the hell, she was a really nice person and she was a looker too. So about three weeks after the first lunch, she texts me, saying something about a surprise she had been planning for me. I thought it was food, but”

Of course, Yoongi smirked to himself, of course he would think its food. Even a decade ago that boy could eat so much Yoongi had to pre-plan his finances to be able to take the kid out for lamb skewers once, even if the lady at the restaurant always provided generous discounts for the amount of food they ordered.

-“but, well, she called me over to her place and when I came she was wearing a sweater. Mind you, it was late June and I hadn’t seen anyone wear a sweater for like two months… anyway, I hadn’t eaten the entire day and I came by expecting food but she… well she takes off the sweater and there’s this...Uhh” he laughed, embarrassed -”well, there’s this big, in color tattoo, on her shoulder… of my face, I swear the thing was the size of my hand and” the man’s words were muttered between bursts of laughter caused by Yoongi’s absolutely mortified expression.  
-”What the actual fuck?”  
-”Yeah, I know, but to make matters worse-”  
-”Wait, it- it gets WORSE than that?” Yoongi raised his eyebrows further, trying to keep from laughing  
-”Sadly, under that… photo-realistic drawing on my face, she had – in a really nice cursive MS office font – gotten “Jang Changguk” written, inside some really elaborate heart.”  
-”I’m… I’m gonna need a drink.” Yoongi said, downing the rest of his wine  
-”It was a running joke at work for years… it went so far that they got me a name plate when I was officially hired that said ‘Jang Changguk’”  
-”Jesus...this tops every bad tattoo story I have by a landslide...” Yoongi sighed “...and I had a guy come for a shoot wedding with a tattoo of his moms face visible through his white shirt in almost every photo.”  
-”His mom?!”  
-”Yeah, the bride wasn’t too happy either.” Yoongi shrugged “Anyway, how does the story end?”  
-”Well...after the initial shock passed, I sat her down and gently explained that my name is spelled JEON JEONGGUK - or Jungkook if it’s easier for her – and she started to cry, I sneaked-” Jungkook shrugged, before continuing “well, it was more of a great escape... anyway when I put enough distance between me and her I called the coworker up to go help her… apparently she had to get a loan in the bank for the tattoo removal.”

-”Well, based on this story, you must be quite the charmer” Yoongi commented, laughing  
-”Not me, but maybe my alter ego Jang Changguk is.” Jungkook swatted his hand, almost knocking the plates right out the waiter’s hands. After brief apologizes, his attention was completely caught by the plate of delicious food presented for a moment, and Yoongi could swear he saw him drooling. -”A-anyway, enough about me, what do you do?”  
-”Well,” Yoongi started, eying a delicious piece of meat “I’m a photographer. I just opened a studio, a few years ago.”  
-”Oh, I thought Hyuk said you were a stock broker?” Jungkook looked confused  
-”Um… no, no, definitively a photographer” Yoongi stumbled over his words “maybe you’ve mixed me up with someone.”  
-”Right, sorry… Well, do you like your job?”  
-”It’s fun, just a little exhausting. I was actually up really late for a job last night.”  
-”A photo shoot? Was it someone famous?”  
-”No, just a friend of mine, getting married. Maybe you know him?”  
-”Doubt it. I left Korea a long time ago,” Jungkook sighed, his expression turning a little somber “I don’t think any of the people I used to hang out with are still in Seoul. I know one of them moved to Sweden three or four years ago,” Jungkook poked his potato, seemingly a little less interested in the food now “but I haven’t heard about the rest since I came back.”  
-”Oh I’m pretty sure you know my friend,” Yoongi smiled “his name is Jung Hoseok and he used to live with me next door to your shabby apartment”

Jungkook’s eyes grew twice their size.


	3. 10 million people

-”Y-Yoongi hyung…?!” he squeaked  
-”You little fucker,” Yoongi smiled wider “you leave with barely a goodbye, you stop calling after a month and come back without ever telling anyone.” Yoongi was sure Jungkook’s jaw was going to detach if he opened his mouth any wider  
-”I don’t – how – what – hyung?!”

Yoongi shrugged and continued with his meal, trying his best to seem cool and unaffected. Jungkook, on the other hand, looked like a squishy squeeze toy under a bus. A few moments passed in compete silence, before Jungkook spoke up again.

-“How did Hyuk find you…?”  
Yoongi’s smile turned a bit sour.  
-“Well” he started carefully “I don’t actually know Hyuk, I…”  
Jungkook looked even more confused now.  
-“I kind of walked in to get a meal, because my studio is like” Yoongi pointed through the window “riiiight over there and I’d been working, and you ambushed me and… well, honestly, I didn’t feel like eating alone again and you felt awfully familiar and… well you were there, you know what happened.”  
There was another long pause.  
-“Seoul is a city with a population of around 10 million people, and we just ‘happen’ to bump into each other, after almost 10 years?”  
-“I guess it’s fate…?” Yoongi replied in a dramatic, soap opera style  
-“Sounds more like a plot of a really bad fanfiction to me” Jungkook’s face finally unfroze, his eyes crinkling up as he smiled –“I really did look for you, but Seokjin’s apartment was empty and he changed his number, and I knew Taehyung and Jimin moved away so…”  
-“I still live in the same place! You could also search me on twitter, or insta, or facebook, or tumblr or pretty much any social media ever… I even have a LinkedIn, for fuck sakes” Yoongi protested, throwing a piece of his breadstick in Jungkook’s general direction and throwing it right inside his button up’s pocket. He guessed all that angry basketball training at 2 am really paid off.  
-“I never thought you were a man of social networking”  
-“Well, it’s good for business. After all, I do make a living out of people seeing my work.”  
-“Yeah, how did that happen?”  
-“Well, there was this photo contest…”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

It was near closing time, and the waiter had been giving Yoongi and Jungkook the stink eye for the past 40 minutes. The two were however didn’t notice at all, both completely overtaken by the others story. Jungkook shared more of his blind date/general relationship disaster stories (the time he was thrown out of Olive Garden because his date brought his pet white mice along, the time he went on a double date and she brought her parents along and the time he was dumped during a Valentines dinner date he left for the bathroom and came back to an empty table, the bill and a text) and Yoongi told him more about his work (the time Taehyung came knocking on his door at 7 am because he needed sensual pictures with his saxophone pronto, the time Jimin cried for almost a week straight because his dog had gotten a really tragic haircut and the time he was doing a photoshoot at a wedding and he had a bad case of hiccups during the official ceremony). They spent most of the time laughing, ignoring the obvious awkwardness that was still hanging in the air. Yoongi felt a warm buzz in his body, as he tried to count all the glasses of wine he had had that evening.

-“…and that’s when I decided it was about time I came back to Seoul.” Jungkook finished his story triumphantly.  
-“You decided to come back to Korea because the Korean BBQ restaurant had bad kimchi?! That’s some solid reasoning buddy.”  
-“You don’t know how ridiculously bad the kimchi was” the younger waved his fork around, as if to make a point –“but also… I didn’t quite like it there. I never really fit in properly and even though I had wonderful friends and coworkers anywhere I went, I was always the new guy with a funny accent. I missed home, the security of knowing a culture and the right course of events in any social situation. I didn’t like being the eternal foreigner. But yeah, the bad kimchi didn’t help America either.”  
-“So you quit your job and just came back? That’s adventurous!”  
-“Well… no, actually, I asked for a transfer, and I got annoying enough that they approved it.”  
Yoongi’s smile faded gradually -“Seokjin talked about you a lot, you know. Mostly about how you’d eat all his food. They sent you wedding invites too, Namjoon, Seokjin and Hoseok, but I guess you never got them” he said, almost scolding the younger. Jungkook looked down at his empty plate.  
-“And Taehyung wouldn’t admit it, but he was affected the most when you stopped keeping in touch”

Jungkook pushed around the apple pie crumbs on his plate. –“It’s not that I didn’t want to talk to you, just… everything happened so fast and I was trying to get a hold of my work and life and the constant moving… and everything was so hectic and before I knew it, it had already been years. Life just…happened, I guess. I’m sorry”  
-“Well, I’ll accept your apology since you treated me a meal” the elder smiled, patting Jungkook’s shoulder “but I don’t know if the rest of the gang will consider that adequate. You owe us all at least a month worth of meals for all the times you raided our fridges”  
-”I was a developing teen boy,” Jungkook stood up to his defense “I needed the fuel so I don’t end up short like you”  
-”Still with that joke? It’s been like a decade, Jungkook, it’s getting old” the older rolled his eyes. -”Anyway, I think we should get going. The waiter has been shooting daggers at us for a while now”

Jungkook paid for the meal, leaving a hefty tip as sort of an apology. The air outside was dry and cold, and a thin layer of snow covered the streets.

-”You know” Jungkook began, standing awkwardly in front of the restaurant “if anyone told me I’d take Min Yoongi out on a date on accident, I’d call them crazy.”  
-”A date? You never asked me out on a date” Yoongi replied, pulling his coat tighter around his body.  
-”And nevertheless, you hijacked my date.” Jungkook shrugged. Yoongi smiled, nodding. His eyes got a bit watery from the sharp cold winter blowing and he quite visibly shivered.  
-”Need a ride home?”  
-”Well I usually don’t bring people I’ve been out with only once home but” Yoongi pulled his hand out of his jacket pockets to pat Jungkook’s shoulder and instantly regretted it, as the cold turned his fingers red and icy “for you I’ll make an exception”  
-”So in other words your car probably isn’t here?” Jungkook noted playfully, pulling his car keys out of his back pocket  
-”Yeah, it died last week, let’s go” Yoongi admitted, rolling his eyes again.


	4. Marshmallow

Three months had passed since Yoongi bumped into Jungkook in a random restaurant on a Sunday evening. Jungkook had been buried in work ever since, but he still made time to hang out with all of his old friends at least once a week – which by now turned into a tradition. Lunch at Seokjin’s, fancy concert after parties with Taehyung, movie nights in the cinema close to Jimin’s apartment, monopoly nights at Hoseok’s (that no one liked, but Hoseok insisted) or playing drinking games at Yoongi’s place, they were sure to all leave an open slot in their schedules and all meet up. The group was bigger now, the spouses and partners always tagging along, and it was almost a mini weekly party.

Jungkook seemed to be back to his old self again, especially around Jimin and Taehyung, and the three poked fun at each other or an unsuspecting victim just like they did back in the day. Yoongi was still overworking himself for days and still spent an unholy amount of time locked in his office, but things looked up for him a while ago and he was definitely less miserable.  
-“Yoongiiiii… did you see my sketches?”  
-“Huh?” Yoongi looked up from his computer, a little disoriented from the contrast between the light of his laptop screen and the darkness in his room  
-“My sketches, a red folder with like 50 papers inside, I think I left it on the kitchen counter but I’m not sure” Jungkook rubbed his eyes, stressed.

Living with Yoongi was easy, Jungkook realized the third day of his stay, since the latter barely left his room and even if he did, he left minimal traces of his existence around the apartment. Jungkook, however, was never the neat type, and the immense pressure he felt, finishing the newest project, didn’t help at all.

-“I don’t know, did you check the bathroom? You know you left your tracing paper there last time.” Yoongi blinked, vaguely recognizing Jungkook’s outline in the dark  
-“You’re right... I’ll check” Jungkook replied, already halfway down the corridor.

Jungkook felt a little bad for moving in at first, as he didn’t want to be a burden. Yoongi had driven him home one night, in his newly fixed car, after a dinner and movies definitely-not-date, even though Jungkook insisted it wasn’t necessary. Truthfully though, he was very thankful because it had been snowing again, the streets were frozen and he felt cold even after Yoongi wrapped him up in his oversized winter scarf that smelled just like Yoongi. Jungkook called him up for a drink, out of courtesy and because Yoongi looked really good in his ripped jeans and his hair slicked back and Jungkook was maybe a little unwilling to say goodbye, but he swiftly regretted it when Yoongi came in his one room apartment, and Jungkook realized just how much of a mess it actually was.

-“You live in a shoebox.” Yoongi blurted out, straight from the doorstep  
-“It’s not that bad, really, and the rent is really affordable.”  
-“Kook, your shower is the size of my sink, your kitchen worktop is doubles as your work desk, there’s empty instant ramen cups everywhere and your heating doesn’t working.”  
-“Well okay, it sounds bad when you put it that way” Jungkook agreed.

It all snowballed from there – Yoongi sat down on his bed, between “A Pattern Language: Towns, Buildings, Construction” by Alexander, Ishikawa and Silverstein and a pile of clothes and hinted that Jungkook would be better off in a bigger apartment. Then he mentioned he had a spare room that was unused ever since Hoseok left. Jungkook wouldn’t admit it, but he was happy to accept the idea and move, since Yoongi’s apartment was an hour closer to work and he hated his landlord. He moved in ten days later, readily cluttering his desk with all sorts of sketches, textbooks, scales and notes.

Yoongi was happy for the company, even though he didn’t get to enjoy it much – his work schedule had gotten even busier and everything was kicked up a notch, even though it was barely February, when weddings were scarce because everyone wanted to wait for the cherry blossom season. Holidays had been fun, Namjoon visited with his wife and kids and everyone had dinner (and loads of drinks) in Taehyung’s oversized penthouse apartment for New Year’s. Yoongi took a week off, to regain energy (and sober up, honestly), which left a ton of work he had to catch up on in the New Year.

-“Are you done with the project yet?” Yoongi yelled from his bedroom, hoping Jungkook would hear him in the bathroom.  
-“Yeah, I just have to pack these up” he peeked his head behind Yoongi’s door, waving around a red folder “and I’m done. Well, unless they ask for alterations again… I swear, I’ve been moved the inner office wall back and forth for 5 measly centimeters seven times already. They’re gonna drive me insane”  
Jungkook looked exhausted and annoyed, and the dark bags under his eyes were starting to worry Yoongi a little.  
-“Well I’m almost done here, so I was thinking, maybe we could watch a movie or something? I think some leisure time would do you good”  
-“I’ll make popcorn!”

Jungkook was really good at helping Yoongi unwind and stay on top of everything. True, there was always at least one article of Jungkook’s clothing crumpled on the floor or slung over the sofa, but there was also always food in the kitchen and an extra person to play drinking games or share stories with after a shitty day at work. Jungkook got along well with his dog too, taking her out for walks, feeding, bathing and generally caring for her whenever Yoongi was out working.

Yoongi wouldn’t admit it, but he also liked the attention Jungkook would give him after a few shots of soju, when he got a little flirtier. It started out with cheesy pickup lines and jokes to get Yoongi to laugh and with time, grew into sloppily kissing on the sofa during a Bourne movie last week, that Jungkook presumably didn’t remember the next morning (even though every second of it was etched vividly into Yoongi’s memory). It’s not that Yoongi liked the status quo between them, but a sober Jungkook never really showed him much romantic attention. Yoongi figured it was just a dumb mistake on Jungkook’s side, even though he eagerly kissed back when Yoongi leaned in cautiously. He did his best to bury the thoughts in the back of his head and tried to act normal around Jungkook, even though the purple mark at the base of his neck took an excruciatingly long time to fade, reminding him of the entire encounter every time he looked in the mirror.

Jungkook’s head peaked behind Yoongi’s bedroom door again. –“I made two bowls of popcorn and some hot chocolate with marshmallows and decided the movie of the night is ‘Starter for 10’, so please let me escort your ass to the sofa so we can start the movie”  
-“We had marshmallows in the apartment!? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
-“Because you ate peanut butter with maple syrup, you recidivist, and you don’t deserve any of my food”  
-“But it tasted so good”  
-“You’re only making it worse, come on lets goooooo”


	5. Hey

Yoongi was upset by the marshmallows for a while, until the movie kicked off and he was enjoying himself too much to care. Jungkook was adjusting on the sofa for a while, until he settled for a position, leaning on Yoongi’s shoulder, after kicking Yoongi’s bowl and sending some of his popcorn to the ground. Yoongi wasn’t sure exactly when Jungkook fell asleep, as he only noticed about a third of the movie in (when he decided to use the opportunity to steal Jungkook’s marshmallows, as retribution). Jungkook’s mouth was slightly ajar, and his left leg twitched every now and then.

Yoongi was starting to feel uncomfortable in this position, and he was pretty sure Jungkook was drooling on him a little too, but the younger looked so cute that even Yoongi didn’t have the heart to risk waking him up by moving. He was soon awarded, as Jungkook started fidgeting a little again, only to lean his entire weight onto Yoongi’s side, in kind of a hug, slinging a leg over Yoongi’s lap for good measure.

The movie was fun, even though Yoongi wasn’t particularly concentrated on it anymore. Jungkook was still sound asleep when the credits rolled, showing no signs of waking up any time soon. All his cuteness aside, he was still taller and heavier than Yoongi – there was no possible way he could just carry Jungkook to bed, unless he developed some serious telekinesis powers real soon. He nudged him gently, once, twice, three times.  
-“Kook, hey, Ju-Jungkook, you’re drooling on me. Let’s get you to bed, hey… Jungkooki.”

The younger’s eyes slowly opened, but the boy still looked half asleep. He tried to speak, but all he managed to produce was an unintelligible sound, similar to “ughmmm?”

-“Come on let’s get you to bed” Yoongi tried again, and even though his eyes were fully open now, Jungkook was still not making any effort to get up, or even remove his limbs, scattered across Yoongi’s form.

-“Jungkook, come on lets-“  
Jungkook blinked a few times, before sighing  
-”Nooooooo I like it like this” he cuddled into Yoongi’s chest further “leave me alone.”  
-“You can’t just sleep on me” Yoongi frowned. His arm was feeling numb and he was getting cold “I wanna go to bed, get up”

The younger started collecting his limbs, in what Yoongi interpreted as an attempt to get up and drag himself to his room. Instead, Jungkook slid further onto Yoongi’s lap, wrapping his arms around Yoongi’s torso. -”Nope.” he said against Yoongi’s chest, and Yoongi could feel Jungkook’s warm breath tickle the skin on the base of his neck “The only way you can get me to bed is if you carry me, little man.”

Yoongi scoffed at the remark, pulling Jungkook’s ear slightly. -”You’re not even sleepy anymore”  
-”No, I just don’t feel like going to bed yet.”  
-”Fine” the older sighed, reaching for the blanket at the edge of the sofa, and pulling it over their two tangled forms.

-”Yoongi...” Jungkook sighed after a minute “are you bothered by me living here?”  
-”No? Where’d you get that from?!” the latter replied instantly  
-”It’s just that… sometimes I feel like maybe it’s awkward for me to be here”  
Yoongi felt the younger frown a little. He took a moment to form a reply.  
-”What do you mean?”   
-”Well… you kissed me, last week I don’t know if… well, if you remember, but you kissed me when I was pouring you a shot and I thought you were going to take me to bed…” Jungkook sat up on Yoongi’s lap, still frowning “but instead you left as soon as the movie was over and complained about soju stains on the sofa the next morning and then you spent most of this week in the office…”

Yoongi took a moment to process his words and another searching for words of his own, trying to form a coherent reply.

-”I just thought that was something we should maybe talk about” Jungkook tried again “because I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Another moment of silence passed between them. Jungkook was chewing on his lips, avoiding Yoongi’s stare, a frown forming on his face.

-”Hey” Yoongi said, almost inaudibly. Jungkook was ready to be shot down, as he looked up at the older, but instead he was met with a warm smile. Yoongi cupped his cheek gently, and Jungkook knew where this was going. He was still unprepared when Yoongi pulled him closer and pressed their lips together ever so slightly. Yoongi’s hand slipped down Jungkook’s neck, settling above jugular vein, where he could feel the younger’s heartbeat spike. Jungkook moved away slightly and looked up into Yoongi’s eyes. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, his eyes moving up and down from Yoongi’s lips to his eyes and back. They looked at each other like that for a moment, before Jungkook leaned in and kissed back. The kiss was gentle and soft, Yoongi’s lips tasted like chocolate and popcorn and his body was warm under Jungkook’s hands. Yoongi stroked his cheek with his thumb, his lips curling in a smile as Jungkook pressed against them harder. The room felt a little warmer now and the goosebumps forming on Yoongi’s skin had more to do with Jungkook’s cold fingers sneaking their way under around his neck, sliding into his shirt. He responded by gently nibbling on Jungkook’s lower lip, tugging on it ever so slightly. The latter kissed back a little more urgent after that, dragging the tip of his tongue over the rim of his lip, as if asking for permission. Yoongi obeyed, parting his lips slowly. Jungkook got more eager after that, pressing his body against Yoongi’s harder as he explored his mouth.

Nothing about the kiss was rushed or forceful – Jungkook’s hands slowly traced down Yoongi’s torso and under his shirt, and the older shivered a little as they simultaneously felt like as cold as ice and set his skin on fire. His free hand slid up the younger’s thigh, as the other tangled in his hair. The younger responded with a smirk, kissing along the curve of Yoongi’s jaw instead, stopping for a bit to nibble on his ear before continuing his way down the skin of his neck and arriving to mark the same spot he did the last time. Yoongi’s breathing grew faster, as the boy on top bunched up his shirt and traced his long cold fingers along the contour of Yoongi’s chest. He laughed at himself for getting worked up so easily, as Jungkook forced his arms up to remove his shirt, haphazardly grinding onto Yoongi’s lap, causing the latter to moan breathily. Jungkook responded by repeating the movement again, a bit harder this time, watching the man under him groan, his head thrown back and his lips slightly parted.

Yoongi guided the movement of Jungkook’s hips for a while, as he left a string of purple bruises along Yoongi’s shoulder, but the friction was barely giving him enough pleasure so he toppled the latter over to the side, climbing between his legs. Jungkook pulled him up by his hair, crooking his head to the side to make place for Yoongi’s mouth to start the assault. The latter didn’t waste time on removing the younger’s shirt, bunching it up at the top of his chest and moving down to work on his belt instead. Jungkook’s pants felt tight and uncomfortable, and he was covered by a thin layer of sweat as Yoongi moved to kiss along the contours of his chest, scraping his teeth gently over his nipple on his way down. He left feather light kisses over Jungkook’s sides that completely contrasted the rough tugs on his zipper. The younger squirmed with a giggle, as the brush of Yoongi’s lips tickled his skin.

Yoongi looked up with a smile, repeating the action. Jungkook squirmed again. His hair was messy and his pupils were blown, he looked like the epitome of horny, and he still managed to be the most adorable thing Yoongi has seen, he concluded as he climbed back up to plant a kiss on lips once more. Jungkook wrapped his arms around his neck in return, kissing back with a smile. Yoongi parted their lips just barely, and looked up at the man beneath him.

-”What?” Jungkook asked after a moment.  
-”Nothing” Yoongi smiled more, shaking his head, before connecting their lips again.


	6. Hoodie

It took a few tugs to get Jungkook’s pants off and Yoongi made quick work of removing his underwear too, before experimentally stroking his dick. Jungkook sounded surprised at the feeling, cursing under his breath. Yoongi hadn’t been giving him much attention at all, yet his dick was fully erect, with beads of precum forming at the top already. He added a twist of the wrist to the movement, running his thumb over the tip at the end and the younger arched his back moaning. Yoongi made his way down his body, leaving playful nips along the way. Jungkook wanted to protest because it tickled, but every time he would try, the older would make sure to flick his wrist a bit and Jungkook would be left cursing.

Yoongi pressed the flat of his tongue over the tip of Jungkook’s dick, before twirling sliding it into his mouth, and the younger responded by a satisfied groan. The older made sure to take the dick deeper with every bob of his head, rubbing his tongue over the protruding vein. The younger seemed to like that, pulling on Yoongi’s hair a little, trying to make him move faster, but Yoongi wouldn’t budge, deliberately slowing down even more. Jungkook let himself be tortured for a while longer, until the tip of his dick hit the back of Yoongi’s throat. Jungkook looked down, to see Yoongi looking up at him doe-eyed, his pants undone and his hand disappearing under the elastic of his own boxers, and he almost choked on air at the sight. He yanked Yoongi up by his hair, having little consideration about the pain that could have caused him and tugged the pants lower by the belt hoops, in a desperate attempt to get them off.  
Yoongi pulled his wrists together, and pinned them above his head, peppering him with a few kisses, before asking.  
-“Lube?”  
Jungkook took a few moments to comprehend the question, before answering –“Bedside table, bottom drawer, far left corner, under the tissue box”

Yoongi waddled away, because his pants were half way down his legs, and his dick rubbed against the fabric of his boxers, which didn’t help him at all, but despite that he was back on top of Jungkook in a matter of seconds, planting kisses all around his cheeks, lips, nose, then down his neck and shoulder, as he made his fingers slick. The latter didn’t waste time either, sliding Yoongi’s pants and boxers down to his knees and running his fingers along Yoongi’s back and down his ass, before giving it a pinch. Yoongi laughed and Jungkook winked at him with a smile. The elder kissed his forehead and then his smile, dragging his wet fingers down the length of his dick, before slowly starting to stroke him again. His other hand made its way between Jungkook’s legs, only tracing the outer edge of his hole, before slipping in slowly, knuckle after knuckle.

Jungkook was relaxed, obviously enjoying the sensation, but Yoongi still observed his face with great concentration, looking for any signs of discomfort. The latter protested, because Yoongi was taking his damn time opening him up, and with all his patience Jungkook was getting needy. Again, Yoongi wouldn’t budge, enjoying the way Jungkook’s legs would quiver around him by the time he was sliding the third finger in. He was pleading, dragging out the vowels of Yoongi’s name in desperate moans, digging his nails down his back trying to pull him closer, but nothing worked until Yoongi was content with his work. He aligned himself the best he could, but his hands were kind of shaking and his dick was twitching from anticipation. Jungkook wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, whispering about how good he looked and how good he was making Jungkook feel, his words getting cut short by groans more with time. When Yoongi first managed to hit the right spot, Jungkook was already a mess of short breathy curses and loud moans and Yoongi, albeit much quieter and less vocal, wasn’t far behind either. His breathing was heavy and Jungkook could feel, more than hear the rumble of his deep moans in his chest.

The way Jungkook’s entire body shook at that moment gave Yoongi the encouragement needed to push forward harder and faster, until Jungkook’s head was hitting the armrest with every thrust, and the sofa was squeaking under them. Jungkook’s hands were curled in Yoongi’s hair, and his breathing was disrupted every time Yoongi as much as brushed against his prostate. The fact that Yoongi was still coherent enough to be able to keep a steady rhythm and continue stroking Jungkook’s dick didn’t help him at all – the room was slightly spinning and Jungkook felt like his body was floating. He tried to warn Yoongi he’s close but before he could even open his mouth, Yoongi changed the rhythm, opting for deeper, slower thrusts and Jungkook saw stars.

Yoongi felt Jungkook’s muscles contracting around him, and despite his attempts to keep himself up, toppled over Jungkook. The vaguely remembered biting his shoulder in the haze of his orgasm, riding it out in a few final thrusts, though the mark he left looked a lot more like he was trying to draw blood than leave a mark in the height of passion.

It took them both a few minutes to come back to their bodies. The cold air hitting their bare skin didn’t seem to bother them, as they were trying to regain their breaths. Jungkook detangled his hand out of Yoongi’s hair, and ran the tips of his fingers down his spine. Yoongi looked up, his pink cheeks had red lips contrasting the rest of his pale skin. Jungkook never really noticed how beautiful his boy actually was – his slender resting perfectly on top of Jungkook’s, his long elegant fingers drawing shapes on his chest. Yoongi hummed, and kissed Jungkook’s nose.

-“I’m cold” Yoongi whispered  
-“You’re sticky too”  
-“Shower?”  
-“Mm, I guess so… In a minute though” Jungkook whispered back, wrapping his arms around Yoongi tighter. They stayed like that for a while, listening to each other breathing.

-“I think there’s some cum on my shirt” Yoongi whispered, after some time. Jungkook laughed.  
-“How?!”  
-“I have no idea… but that was the last clean sleeping shirt I had”  
Jungkook kissed the top of Yoongi’s head-“You can sleep in my hoodie”  
-“Yeah, I’d like that.”

And even if Jungkook’s oversized hoodie was even more ridiculously big on Yoongi, reaching almost the top of his knees, and even though Jungkook made sure to tease him about it when they left the shower, Yoongi did like it. Yoongi also liked how Jungkook planted himself in his bed and how he pulled Yoongi’s arm over him, scooting his back closer into the curve of Yoongi’s body.

What he didn’t like, though, was the part where he had to wake up to clean the apartment up for a meeting he had with a manager of a popular Korean group, only to find that the sofa had been inexplicably stained, and no matter of scrubbing made it any better, but that’s a story for some other time.


End file.
